


The Beginning

by Ninjapirate101



Category: Death Note
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapirate101/pseuds/Ninjapirate101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light finds the Death Note and ditches class, which leads him straight into a certain detective. This is a non-coincidental meeting of the two leading to the start of the actual series. Written for the 100 word challenge more info in story</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginning

100 Word Fanfiction Challenge

Word: Introduction

Story: Death Note

Characters: Light and L

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, at all.

Summary: Light finds the Death Note and ditches class, which leads him straight into a certain detective. This is a non-coincidental meeting of the two leading to the start of the actual series.   

* * *

 

 

The Beginning

 

Light looked through the glass window leading to the center quad of his high school. The senior really did not want to be stuck here, since he could disappear and still pass all his classes with an “A”. He also needed a break from all the teacher’s droning and testing was finally over.

 

As he stared out the window, he noticed a black book fall from the sky and he gave a start. The bell finally rang to go to his 6th period class and he zoned out.

 

His feet started walking towards the black book and he bent down and picked it up. Light stashed the book in his jacket without looking at it and started walking away from the school. He felt he could miss his last period today and still be ahead.

 

He felt his feet drag him out of the school campus, around the corner and kept going straight. He looked up when his feet came to a stopping point and stared at the garish looking sign and outer appearance of a coffee shop.

 

“ ** _The New World Coffee_** ” Light mumbled the establishments name to himself as he grabbed at the door handle.

 

The bell above the door jingled signaling the arrival of a customer to the workers inside. Light roamed around the front of the café until he noticed an open booth next to a man about 20, with black hair.

 

The teen sat down letting the plush of the cushioned bench consume him and make him relax. He was sitting down for about a minute or two before a woman of about 22 with short brown hair come up to him and introduced herself as his waitress.

 

“Hi, my name is Chrissy, is there anything you want from the menu, we have a delicious dessert special today and-” The waitress got caught off from her talking by Light holding out his hand and stating, “I will just take a cup of coffee, thanks.”

 

He stated with false politeness as he looked towards the girl and noticed her light blue eyes go wide and become bright with tears, and then she disappeared from his table and went towards the back to order her customer’s coffee.

 

Light did not really care that he almost made the girl cry; he was tired of trying to be perfect around everyone and always be the good one.

 

Light looked around his surroundings and noticed that the café was fairly busy with different types of customers. There were mainly men with business suits talking on cell phones and women gathering to talk with one another. There were also a couple people a little older than him working on papers he suspected were for their college homework. 

 

The only person who seemed to not be doing anything was the man to the right of him.

 

‘I wonder were all the teen’s are- oh, right I forgot, they are all still in school.’ Light noticed as he looked up at the clock above the counter in the back.

 

He felt the notebook within his front jacket pocket and took it out reading the cover.

 

‘Death Note, what the heck does that even mean.’ The teen thumbed through the book and found a page with rules and started reading, but he didn’t get very far when his waitress came back and gave him his ordered coffee.

 

As he turned to say thanks he noticed another waitress come out of the kitchen holding a huge bowl filled to the brink with all different types of ice cream and all the types of toppings one could imagine.

 

Light looked back at his own waitress and thanked her, watched her walk away and look back towards the girl holding the ice cream bowl as she made a turn towards the booth to the right of him, where the black haired man crouched on the plush cushions wearing a long white shirt and blue jeans.

 

Light shivered from all that sugar as the man looked pleased and content as he dug the spoon in for the first bite.

 

After L had taken his first bite, he started to notice a tingling sensation of someone watching him, and he turned behind him staring right back into auburn eyes.

 

“What?” Light snapped at the man before him.

 

“You know, it is rude to ask questions before you introduce yourself.” L corrected the younger man as he looked him over.

 

“Why should I give you my name, when you are the one who turned to me?” Light rebutted L’s statement.

 

“Well then, my name is Ryuuzaki and yours?” L held out his sugar coated hand.

 

“Light Yagami.” The teen refused the hand and gave a slight glare at the thing covered in sugar coming closer to him.

 

L noticed and dropped his hand.

 

“Would you care to come over to my booth here so we can talk without disturbing others?” L asked of the young man.

 

 “Fine, Ryuuzaki, I will join you for a bit.” The youth clamored out of the booth he was sitting at with his coffee in hand and sat down across from the sugar loving man.

 

Light drunk deep from his coffee and L started to speak around the spoon of ice cream in his mouth.

 

“So why are you not in school, Light?” L took more ice cream into his mouth and hummed.

 

“I was bored, is that a problem?” Light glared at the man eating the mountain of sugary devil.

 

“Why yes, I do believe that it is a crime.” L looked away from the half empty bowl to stare into Light’s face.

 

‘Creepy.’ Light thought and stated, “Well good for that then.”

 

Light moved a bit to get more comfortable and brought the cup to his mouth and drank, as he did he felt the notebook in his jacket begin to move as he did so.

 

L noticed the rectangular notebook but did not bring it up.

 

“Should I walk you back to where you belong?” L stared at the young man as Light looked up at the clock.

 

“Nope, school is out now.” Light informed his companion.

 

“Ah, is that so.” L also looked towards the clock and continued talking. “Well, I believe you are right, though I will have to inform your father Light.” L stated around the last spoonful of ice cream.

 

“I am sorry to have to tell you this, but I do not have any parents.” Light looked at the man and lowered his head to the table, hoping to be convincing enough to get Ryuuzaki to believe him, so he can get out of a yelling from his father.

 

“Now, now Light, lying is bad as well.” L looked towards the auburn haired boy.

 

“Who says I am lying?” Light raised his head and glared at Ryuuzaki. 

 

“I know many things Light Yagami.” L stated, going ominous.

 

Light suppressed a shudder and a reflex telling him to run for the hills.

 

He hoped his voice was still strong as he gave a reply, and luck was on his side.

 

“Ya? Well I guess you know where to find him then, I must be leaving now, as I have to go pick up my sister from school. Later, Ryuuzaki.”

 

Light departed from the booth and walked towards the counter and paid for his cup of coffee.

 

As Light walked by his booth to get out of the building he heard Ryuuzaki state calmly, “Yes, I am sure we will be meeting again sometime soon, Light Yagami.”

 

Light froze in his step and his breathing stopped. The cold from outside broke his trance as he pulled his jacket and notebook closer to his person and left the establishment.

 

“I am sure we will as well, Ryuuzaki.” Light stated letting the wind carry his words as he walked to his sister’s school.

* * *

 

I started writing this for a 100 drawing challenge though I decided to use writing instead. I hope to hear from all of you guys soon!

Bye for now ~

Ninjapirate101        


End file.
